


Princess

by emmabeth



Series: I'm his Princess [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:30:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmabeth/pseuds/emmabeth
Summary: Kinktober Day #2, dirty talk day! What better way to show dirty talk than to have a little phone sex?Naruto is using the day alone in the apartment to have a little "special time" when his boyfriend Kakashi calls. Naruto isn't sure about the whole thing but when Kakashi calls him "Princess" Naruto is willing to do anything.





	Princess

Naruto finally had a day to himself. It felt like a miracle to be alone in his apartment. Technically, he only had one roommate, his old buddy Sasuke, but there always seemed to be a gang of guys around the place.

Thanks to a heavy blanket of snow though, no one seemed willing to venture outside even for a moment to head over to Naruto’s for free food and drinks. Sasuke had been kidnapped by his parents again, heading over to their place before the snowstorm and now he was stuck.

The university had closed classes and Naruto was sitting on the sofa wondering what he should do with himself. He could finally play the games he wanted, watch the movies he enjoyed, listen to the music he liked or… With a silly grin, Naruto headed to his bedroom. He locked the door behind himself out of habit.

His bedroom was terribly untidy as usual. He scooped a pile of clean clothes to the top of the desk. Clothes on the floor were dirty, clothes on the bed were clean, he didn’t want to mess up his system. The dresser drawers were full of his other junk, including his more personal things. Hidden at the back of one drawer, Naruto grabbed a bottle of lube and debated for a moment, but he finally grabbed a pink studded vibrator, because why the hell not. The vibrator was loud enough he didn’t use it often, jacking off quietly might be something he could get away with, but using his vibrator wasn’t something his roommate would let him live down.

The blonde slipped off his pants and flopped down on his bed. He’d turned the heating up so he didn’t need to get under any covers. Arranging the pillows so he was comfortable, Naruto squirted a little lube on his fingers and reached down to touch himself.

As he became more erect, Naruto decided it was time for the vibrator. He coated the silicone with lube. He turned it on to a low setting and placed it just at his hole, teasing the buzzing tip against himself. The vibration felt better than fingering himself, though the toy wasn’t thin enough he could get way with not fingering himself first, but he could enjoy the vibrating for a minute.

 

On the floor in the pocket of his discarded pants, his phone rang, the song “who let the dogs out” playing loudly. Naruto jumped, sadly stabbing himself with a good half inch of the vibrator. Cursing, Naruto pulled the vibrator out and wiped his slick hands on his sheets before trying to grab his phone. Normally he’d let calls go to voicemail, but this wasn’t a call from just anyone.

“Kakashi?” Naruto’s voice was squeaky when he picked up.

Kakashi had been that wonderful neighbor next door who was practically an older brother to Naruto as he grew up. Somehow, Naruto wasn’t exactly sure how, they’d developed a boyfriend relationship. It had been strange at first, being loved by the guy he’d looked up to for so long. However, it had also been wonderfully amazing. Kakashi knew everything about Naruto and looking back, Naruto was amazed it hadn’t happened sooner. After all, they were such a perfect match. Ironically, Kakashi was a much nicer boyfriend than he’d been older brother and Naruto, after dealing with the initial odd phase of learning a new side of the silver haired man, had fallen hopelessly in love.

“I was just starting to think you were ignoring my call.” Kakashi’s smooth voice poured over the phone and wrapped around Naruto.

Naruto felt guilty that he’d been sort of caught jacking off by his boyfriend. The vibrator was still buzzing on the sheets. Naruto tried to turn it off but needed two hands because the lube had gotten around the switch.

“No! I wasn’t ignoring you, I was just,” Naruto’s sticky fingers dropped his phone when he tried to move it to his shoulder. Quickly, Naruto turned off the vibrator and picked up his phone again, “Sorry. I was saying, that no I wasn’t ignoring you. I was just busy.”

Kakashi chuckled, “You seem awfully jumpy.”

“Well, I’m not.”

“Naruto, are you masturbating?”

Naruto blushed, “What? No!” He squeaked, not making a good case.

“Now now, Princess, don’t lie to me.”

Naruto wasn’t sure why Kakashi called him ‘princess’ and he was too shy to ask. Nevertheless, whenever he did, Naruto’s insides felt all melty and he squirmed. “Well, no one is around today because of the storm.” Naruto explained weakly, hoping Kakashi wouldn’t make him say anymore.

Kakashi chuckled, “So you decided to enjoy your time alone?”

Naruto nodded, “Yes.” He said quietly, it was far more embarrassing than he would have thought to admit to his boyfriend that he was masturbating. Back when Kakashi was just his friend Naruto wouldn’t have hesitated, but it was all different now.

“I was calling to tell you that due to the storm I’m going to be delayed. My flights have been pushed back a whole day.” Kakashi should have been getting in that evening and Naruto had planned to spend all day tomorrow together.

“Damn.” Naruto dropped his head back on the pillows, “That really sucks.”

“Yes, it does. Especially since my Princess seems like they need attention.”

Naruto flushed again, “It wasn’t like that exactly…”

“Was that buzzing what I think it was?” Kakashi ignored Naruto’s weak attempt to explain himself.

“Well...” Naruto couldn’t really respond to that.

Kakashi laughed again as Naruto avoided the question, “Correct me if I’m wrong but I thought all my Princess’ toys were at my apartment.”

Naruto wiggled against his sheets, Kakashi needed to stop calling him that, “You gave me one once, I think it was a joke though. Before we started dating, remember?”

Kakashi chuckled and Naruto realized Kakashi had known exactly what toy Naruto was using. “Of course I remember, darling. So how far along had you gotten?”

“Ummm.” Naruto didn’t know how Kakashi expected him to reply.

“Is your cock already hard and dripping? Did you put the pink toy inside you yet?”

Naruto shivered a little when he heard Kakashi talking like that, “No. I was just getting hard when the phone rang.” He whispered.

Another small chuckle from the older man, “You must be frustrated then, having your time interrupted.”

“A little.” Naruto agreed softly. He didn’t want Kakashi to think it wasn’t like he didn’t want to talk to him.

“Well then don’t mind me, you go right on ahead.”

Naruto smiled, “Okay, I’ll call you back later.”

“Oh no, Princess, I’ll stay with you and keep you company.”

Naruto squeaked, “No way, Kakashi.”

“That’s too bad you feel that way. I won’t be home for a while yet and I was hoping to make it up to you somehow.”

There was no way Naruto could have phone sex with Kakashi, it would be far too embarrassing.

“If only I was there with you now,” Kakashi said almost wistfully, “I’d take you in my arms and I’d use that toy on you until you were begging me to take you.”

Naruto’s body throbbed at that, he squirmed, “Kakashi…” He was trying to say his name to warn him off but it didn’t come out that way, even to Naruto is sounded like he was asking for more.

“What were you thinking when you touched yourself, Naruto? Were you thinking of me?”

Naruto bit his lip, “I don’t know.”

“Don’t you know it will be far more powerful if you imagine something? For instance, close your eyes and focus on my voice.”

Unable to ignore Kakashi’s gentle prompting, Naruto’s eyes fell closed right away.

“Now, picture me in your cramped little room. I’ll sit on the edge of your bed and you are already laying there waiting for me, right?”

Naruto shook his head a little, his body was already poised and waiting for Kakashi’s next words though.

“Come on, Princess, let me hear you. You’re in your room waiting for me right?”

“Yes.” Naruto wasn’t sure why he was going along with this but he couldn’t stop.

“Very good. Now, I wouldn’t start with your cock, even though that’s where I know you want me. Where would I start?”

“M-my nipples.” Naruto blushed.

“Good. Take your hand and touch your right nipple.”

Naruto pulled his shirt up his chest, obediently he touched his nipple, his fingers hesitant. Thinking it was Kakashi doing it, he became more confident, tracing it until it was hard and then giving it a little pinch. Naruto whimpered when he pinched himself.

Kakashi chuckled, “Feeling good, Princess?”

“It’s better when you do it.” Naruto complained.

Kakashi let out a tight little aroused growl, “Remind me to train you on it later.”

Naruto’s stomach twisted with anticipation, his toes curling at the growl in Kakashi’s voice. “I don’t want more training.” Naruto weakly protested.

“We’ll see about that.” Kakashi said ominously, “Now, move to your left nipple.” He allowed.

Naruto changed sides, giving his other nipple the same tease. His dick was beginning to take interest, his dropping erection was now coming back full force.

“Kakashi?” Naruto asked finally when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Yes, Princess?”

“I’m ready for more.” He said quietly.

Kakashi hummed thoughtfully, “I won’t ever get enough of your pretty pink nipples. But I can’t ignore my Princess’ wishes.”

Naruto moaned, he really wished he knew why being called ‘princess’ always turned him into a wet mewling mess.

“Spread your legs for me, darling.”

Obediently, Naruto opened his legs a little.

“I don’t think that’s open enough. I want to see all of your sweet self.”

“How did you..?” Naruto asked before opening his legs wider.

“Because I know you Princess, inside and out.”

Whimpering Naruto wiggled his hips a little, “Kakashi…” He pleaded.

“What comes next?” Kakashi prodded.

Naruto bit his lip again, “You’d touch my hole.”

“Very good. Put some lube on your fingers and start massaging yourself.”

Even though his fingers were shaking, Naruto hurried to comply. He’d already strained himself down there a minute ago so he went slow, relaxing the tight muscle under his touch. His breathing hitched when he slid a finger inside.

“You need to take it slow, darling.” Kakashi’s breathing was also a little faster, Naruto wondered if he was becoming aroused just listening.

“I can’t take it any slower. I need more already.”

Kakashi chuckled, “Such a demanding Princess. Alright, see if you can get two fingers inside.”

Naruto hummed happily and plunged his fingers inside, the stretch was minimal as he scissored himself. It was good, but not enough, “I need more.” He whimpered.

“Time for your toy, Princess. Get it ready for yourself.”

Pumping a little more lube on the toy Naruto prepared it as he was told and turned it on.

“Take it slowly now, you know we always go slow right?”

“Too slow.” Naruto complained. He pushed the pink toy inside his hole slowly filling himself up.

“No, we have to be careful of my Princess.”

Naruto’s toes clenched into the sheets when the toy was totally inside of him.

“Sounds like that felt good, right darling?”

“Yeah.” Naruto agreed, “Kakashi, I really need to touch myself now.” Naruto’s dick leapt when he said it, spurting out a little precum.

Kakashi tisked his tongue, “Not yet, we need to make sure that the toy is doing its job. Try moving it in and out, Princess.”

Groaning a little, Naruto started sliding the toy in and out of himself, hitting his prostate with the studs when he slid it along, just so he could see stars.

Kakashi’s breathing was picking up and Naruto thought he heard wet sounds but he couldn’t be sure.

“Are you also...?” Naruto asked breathlessly.

“Course darling. With your sexy body open and waiting for me, how could I resist?”

Naruto smiled, “I’d suck you off if you were here.” He tried to match Kakashi’s seductive tone.

Kakashi chuckled, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Naruto laughed breathlessly, he couldn’t hold back anymore and without waiting for Kakashi’s permission he reached down to touch himself. He’d planned to be quiet but as soon as he got his hand wrapped round his base, he moaned a little deeper.

“Couldn’t wait, could you?”

“Sorry.” Naruto panted.

“Long strokes and then finger your tip just so.” Kakashi ordered.

Naruto’s mind flashed to an image of Kakashi in his hotel room, pleasuring himself just that way while on the phone with him and his mouth wetted at the thought. He did as Kakashi commanded this time, playing with himself just as he’d been told.

“Turn the toy up higher and keep it moving.” The older man’s voice broke through Naruto’s mental picture of him.

With a whimper, Naruto turned the toy up to a higher setting and when he moved it in and out his back arched, mouth falling open in a cry.

“That’s good, Princess. You’re so pretty when you are lost in your pleasure.”

Naruto shuddered in ecstasy, he was getting dangerously close, “Kakashi…” He started to say something but lost his thought.

“I know you’re close darling. Keep going.”

Naruto shook his head on his pillow, “I don’t want the toy anymore.” A tear slipped from his eye. He was tired of the buzzing silicone, “I want yours.” He moaned.

There was more chuckling on the other end of the phone, “Yes, Princess. You can have mine, but first you need to come with the toy. I want to hear how good you are with the gift I gave you.”

“So mean.” Naruto complained even though he didn’t really mean it.

“You can do it, Princess. A little more and you’ll be there.”

Naruto’s body was humming with the need to release but he wasn’t able to quite yet, something was missing. “Are you close?”

“Yes darling. I’m close.”

“I need you.” Naruto whimpered.

“I’m right here Princess. Be a good Princess and come for me ok?”

“Kakashi I-” Naruto’s words were cut off as he finally hit his peak, his vision turning totally white as he came. His orgasm hit him hard, Kakashi was saying something or moaning it but he couldn’t even distinguish the sound.

He lay there after it all, stars still shooting across his vision, the vibrator still going haywire inside of him but he didn’t care just yet.

“Princess? Come back to me, darling.”

Naruto heard Kakashi and moaned a little, a laugh at the back of his throat.

“Turn off the vibrator darling, it’s going to start overstimulating you in a minute.”

Wearily, Naruto pulled it out of him and turned it off. He hated how empty he felt when it was gone. He whimpered into the phone, nuzzling the plastic box on his pillow where Kakashi was listening to him.

“I know darling.” Kakashi laughed as if he understood exactly what that whimper had meant. “I’ll be home as fast as I can and we’ll spend the whole weekend in bed.”

“Is that a promise?” Naruto’s voice was thick with sleep. Not caring about the mess, he pulled his covers over himself and rolled onto his side.

“Yes. We’ll be together soon.” Kakashi promised.

“I miss you.” Naruto confessed.

“I missed you. I love you.”

As always, Naruto blushed whenever Kakashi said it to him, “I love you too.”

“Falling asleep darling?”

“Mmmmm.” Naruto hummed a little. “Tell me a story.” It was their habit left over from when Naruto had been small and neither of them seemed to want to give it up anytime soon.

“Well once upon a time there was a beautiful princess…”


End file.
